


They are somewhat young

by AnimeCurie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutsuki is a boy, Romance, They need some time to bond, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Urie is a asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCurie/pseuds/AnimeCurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motsuki and Urie have never been good with each other. They are currently fighhting. But now mitsuki thinks its about time they should clear thinks up....and then one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are somewhat young

Mitsuki was tired. When he returned home he saw Saiko sitting on the sofa and watching some tv show.

" hey Saiko " 

" hey...." Saiko replied not removing her attention from the tv. Saiko didnt even ask about her mission or how it went. She was so immersed in the tv.

Mitsuki smiled to herself. ' she never change' then her smiled dropped ' unlike some things'

The incidents from 1 year ago were not easy to forget. A lot of stuffs have happened after that. It was difficult at the beginning to move on. The the group of four had become three, Mr.Sasaki had all of a sudden left them with out saying anything. That was...wired and sudden and sad. But then slowly the seasons changed and they started to heal from these past injurious. 

New members joined the QS. Urie became the new squad leader. They started to report to special investigator Washu. And mitsuki did not like him. More stuffs happened. Saiko started participating more in the squad activites. They got more and more missions. Then Mitsuki decided that she can be more knowledgeable and strong if she changed squads and helped every squad from time to time. 

It was not that without Shirazu or Mr Sasaki the cheteau was not the same anymore. Mot at all. 

" where are the others ?" Mitsuki asked while she sat on the sofa as well  
" ah...mission....report to...leader.....maybe..Special class" she replied half hearted still not removing her attention from the tv.

That means that Urie has gone to give the report about their last mission to special class Washu. And new recruits must have followed him.

He was happy that they were not here, especially Urie. Since Washu had become there head Urie and mitsuki dont really get along. They never did before but it was only Urie who tried to avoid him. But now they both avoided each other.

Mitsuki was really upset when he learned that Urie had become special class Washu's lap dog. One day he overheard there conversation on the phone and the way Urie was speaking clearly made it clear that he had sold himself to Washu. This special class also favoured Urie a lot in meetings. It was obvious that both of them were using each other for getting there respective promotions. Since then Mitsuki felt sad for Urie.' He can do so much better'.'He is like a promotion hungry wh***' once Shirazu said and back the Mitsuki spitted his water and tried to defend Urie, but now....he couldn't agree more.

Now they dont interact with each other at all. Only occasional 'hey you back' or ' how was the mission', nothing else. 

Just as he was thinking all this the door opened and slammed shut. Speak of the devil.

Urie entered the room and with irritation written on his face. He came inside and continued to walk towards the kitchen. Mitsuki followed his movements with his eyes. Something must have happened with Special investigator Washu. Mitsuki sighed.

Urie emerged from the kitchen siping from his water bottle. Thats when he noticed that Mitsuki has returned. 

' ...hey' Mitsuki said 

They both stared at each other and then Urie continued to go to his room and slammed the door shut. 

Okay he was really pissed today, even Saiko flinched to the sound.

'..... did Grumpy san just come in ?' Saiko asked.

Mitsuki smiled and nodded.

Then he walked towards his room. On his way to his room he stopped at Urie's door. He didn't like it at all. 

After Shirazu's death it was only the three of them and even if they dont talk with each other then how will they heal from there loss. Its about time the mend their relationship. But why was Mitsuki suddenly having all this thoughts?

Actually this was not sudden. He was having this thoughts for a few days now. But he never really got the opportunity to do talk with Urie. But now it was enough. But he was really pissed maybe talking today was not a good idea. But..

Mitsuki was contemplating wether to talk with Urie today or not. Suddenly Urie opened the door and stared at Mitsuki. He looked surprised seeing him there. The situation was really awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writhing something


End file.
